Nazi Zombies in Tristain
by Odd Writer
Summary: Title says all. Rated-M for future violence and language.
1. Chapter 1 The Summoning

**AN: Don't ask just thought it would be fun.**

"blah blah blah."-Normal speech,

_"blah blah blah."-_Thoughts,

**"blah blah blah."**-Demonic Announcer

I own nothing this is just for pure fun and hopeful entertainment.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The summoning**

* * *

Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Vallière awoke early. Today was the day that she would summon a familiar and head to school for her second year.

Just like everyone else she was excited, she hoped that she would summon something cool.

Like a dragon, or maybe she would summon a manticore like her mother. She honestly didn't care about what she summoned only that she succeeded in performing magic.

Her mood then darkened at that thought. She didn't understand why she couldn't cast spells properly. She said the right incantations, did the wand movements correctly, but no matter what she only got explosions as the result.

She often wondered what it was that caused her spells to be like this, but she never could come up with an answer.

Both her parents where successful mages and tried to teach her however it didn't work, so they couldn't be blamed. Her elder sister-Cattleya-Couldn't do much magic because of her weak body, but she did offer her comfort and support. Her eldest sister-Eléonore-Was a tad more... _Passionate_ with her succeeding but it still didn't help.

The teachers at her school weren't much help very few believed that she had a chance, fewer even tried to encourage her. Her classmates where much worse, usually laughing and mocking her whenever she failed and giving her the nickname 'Zero'.

But despite all this she knew that it wasn't their fault that she couldn't preform magic. (Despite wishing it was) No she knew it was hers somehow.

Tears threatened to spill out. She quickly shook her head to remove the negative thoughts. _"Postive thoughts."_ She told herself then took some calming breaths before she felt better.

When that was finished she got out of bed and began to dress. She looked at herself in the mirror fixing her purple mantle that showed that she was now in the second year.

"Ok today's the day." She said at her reflection. "Today's the day that you stop being 'Louise the Zero'. And start being a proper mage." She nodded at that and continued. "You will complete the summoning, you will summon a powerful familiar and then you'll be a proper mage and make mother and farther proud."

She smiled when she was finished then made her way over to the door. She took the handle and a breath. _"Positive thoughts Louise, positive thoughts."_

Then she opened the door and went to the courtyard to join her classmates.

* * *

**On **

**Another **

**World**

* * *

"Yes! Lick my boot ah-hahaha!" The doctor shouted laughing, then he said in a calm voice. "Now die." Before shooting the crawler in the head, killing it.

"Dammit doc stop acting like an idiot and help us!" The American shouted mowing down a group of nazi zombies with his Thompson.

"Shut up Dempsey no one likes you!" Richtofen shouted.

"Uh comrades I need a bit of help!" Nikolai yelled throwing grenades at the horde coming towards him.

"Do not vorry, comrade I vill save you." The doctor then picked up his MP40 and started fighting his way over to the Russian.

"Bastard." Dempsey muttered before addressing Takeo. "You alright over their?"

Takeo split a zombie from shoulder to waist, then fired off a few shots-each scoring a headshot-before answering. "I am fine I'm just finishing up."

The marine nodded before reloading his weapon and finishing off the zombies that where coming towards him. His mind began to wander on to how long they had been here fighting wave after wave of undead. Their didn't seem to be an end in site. He looked over to Richtofen and Nikolai, seemed like the doctor saved him and they where both mopping up the rest. Takeo was coming over to him looking around for any hidden threats namely crawlers.

Dempsey looked around the room. This was not a good place to fight the zombies, the room was large their wasn't a lot of rubble to stop the dead. They could come straight at them from any direction without restriction, the idea that the four had was to stand back-to-back and massacre anything that came close.

Of course they started running low on ammo an had to start getting close and personal. Thankfully though they managed to pick up some more so for now they weren't that low.

However Tank knew that they couldn't stay in this room otherwise they would be overrun, zombies where coming through the windows and one of the corridors. There was another corridor that was empty looking they could run down. It would be a better choice as they couldn't be surrounded and grenades would be more effective.

Making up his mind the marine shouted. "Alright boys lets lead them down the corridor there and bottleneck them!" He pointed in the direction.

Both Richtofen and Nikolai turned to where he was pointing and nodded backing away slowly, still firing at the advancing undead. Takeo was already making his way over after reloading his Type 100, followed by Dempsey closely.

They ran a little down the corridor before stopping and turning to the zombies. Their was a large group heading towards them with the running ones leading the charge, they waited for those to get closer before putting them down with headshots. When the horde behind them was close enough they started opening fire on them. The undead just marched forwards into the bullets not caring about the losses or pain as they had lost such feelings.

Then something happened, a small green light appeared before it opened up and expanded standing in front of the zombies. The four stopped firing and stared at the green thing.

"Hey, what is that?" Nikolai asked looking at Edward.

"I'm not sure vhat that is." Richtofen said thinking. The thing didn't move from its spot and the zombies appeared to be entering it, but they didn't appear on the other side. When they looked at it more carefully they noticed that it was like a window, since they could see a field inside it.

After sometime passed the green thing closed in on it's self and disappeared leaving the corridor empty, except with the four men and undead corpses.

"Doctor what was that?" Takeo asked.

"Hmm." Edward thought for a moment before answering. "Well this is just a theory. But I think zhat green thingy was another form of teleportation." The others nodded and he went on. "However I'm not sure who's it is."

The others thought about this some more before but Dempsey remembered the image inside it, he then asked. "So where did they go?"

The man shrugged. "Who knows Dempsey. Who knows." That didn't sit well with them the doctor then added. "Do you know vhot the verid thing is?"

"No what?" Takeo asked.

"I think I have seen zhat green thingy before, but I don't know vhy. And I'm getting a strange sense of daja vu." He then frowned trying to remember. A comfortable silence then fell over them as they reloaded their weapons and thought about what could have happened to the zombies.

This short time peace was interrupted by a familiar. **"FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!"**

"Ah shit." Dempsey muttered as the hellhounds came.

* * *

**Halkeginia**

**Tristain Academy**

**Of Magic**

* * *

"Well done Miss Tabitha." A balding man named Colbert said happily.

The girl only nodded her head and took her dragon away ignoring the clapping and praise that she received from her classmates.

Louise stood a little away silently fuming. She had hoped that she would be the one to summon a dragon, but no it was the bookworm that would summon it.

She sighed and calmed herself down and admitted-reluctantly-that she was being pety. After all she still had a chance to summon something better than what everyone had.

She had been watching the summoning with interest seeing the different creatures being bound. They where mostly typical creatures such as cats and owls, their was also a few exotic creatures such as bugbears and salamanders.

"Now miss Vallière would you please come here." The professor called.

"Coming sir." She said and hastily made her way over to him ignoring the looks and whispers about her.

"The Zeros up."

"Great and I just had my clothes cleaned thoroughly for this day too. Now their going to get messy."

"Your worried about your clothes? It's better to have dirty clothes than lose your life."

She kept hearing them getting worse and worse, she wanted to shout and scream at them but she knew that would be pointless.

When she was standing next to Colbert he asked. "Now miss Vallière do you remember the words?" He knew that this was more of a formality since he that the child worked very hard.

Louise nodded. "Yes sir I remember them word-for-word." She said confidently, she had practising day and night for this.

The man nodded then gestured for her to start. She walked a bit ahead until she was a little away from her classmates, she then pulled out her wand and began to chant. She started out slow whispering the words before picking up the volume.

When she reached the end she called out. "Bring fourth my familiar!" Then she flicked her wand:

The area infront of her exploded.

When the smoke cleared nothing stood their and when the students where finished checking to make sure that they where still in one piece and when they saw nothing they laughed. _"Oh dear." _Colbert thought sadly watching the shaking girl who was trying to hold back her tears and anger.

He decided to put a stop to their ridicule. "Enough!" He shouted causing some students to jump at his tone. He rarely raised his voice he then addressed Louise. "Try again."

She looked at him and nodded as both 'yes' and 'thanks'.

She started again repeating everything once more, her voice becoming louder, so loud that everyone could easily hear the desperation.

And once more she called out. "Bring fourth my familiar!":

It was another explosion larger than the last.

The entire area in front of her was covered in dust and smoke, thankfully no one laughed but she didn't know if it was from her second failure or if they where frightend of Colbert yelling at them.

She looked down at her feet, she thought that she had failed again until a boy called out. "Hey look! There's something their."

Her head snapped up and she looked around, the smoke was to thick to see through but then caught the outline of something as well as two yellow orbs.

She had done it.

She had succeeded obviously her familiar wasn't a dragon or anything powerful looking, it appeard to be human looking which was strange to her. But at least she was successful so it didn't matter and it could do more chores and clean up its own mess.

Then growling. Looking away she saw that it was coming from her classmates familiars, the creatures had taken up defensive postures.

The students approached them trying to calm them down not understanding what was wrong. But the creatures didn't respond they kept their gaze on Louise's familiar that was slowly coming towards them. A chill went up Colberts spine and a feeling of worry and danger kicked in.

As Louise's familiar got closer a hideous smell filled the air. To the students it was the smell of rotten vegetables, but to the professor it was the smell of a corpse.

_"Why does her familiar smell like a corpse?"_ He asked himself mentally._"Their are only two possibilities. Either she has summoned a grave robber or gravedigger. But that couldn't be right we would've heard them callout, which leaves the second option that she summoned a..."_

His eyes widened as knew what had caused the familiars to be on the defensive and called out to her. "Miss Vallière get away from there!"

She jumped and looked over to him with a questioning look and was about to say something until a girl screamed.

Louise turned around to see what it was that caused her to scream. Her blood ran cold as she saw the zombie stagger out the smoke towards arms outstretched groaning silently. It was wearing a strange uniform that looked military like and on its left arm was a red armband with an unknown insignia on it.

She couldn't move she was too scared. The zombie got closer to her and closer, and closer until it was knocked away by her professors staff.

Colbert stood in front of her, his staff pointed at the undead creature. "Miss Vallière get back." He ordered and she snapped out her trance and made rushed over to her classmates who had huddled together fearfully.

The zombie picked itself up easily while Colbert started the spell to cast a fireball. He pointed his staff at the monster and a ball of flame leaped out and struck the creature in the chest setting its entire body on fire.

The students cheered as the zombies flesh was consumed by the fire and it fell to its knees before turning into ash.

Only Louise remained quiet she was still in shock._"I summoned... that? I'm a... necromancer." _She thought fearfully and she started to panic._"I'm a heathen! I'm going to be burned at the stake or beaten and be publicly humiliated."_

The professor watched the zombie burn until it was ashes then he turned to his students and raised his hand to calm them down. He looked at Louise who was too deep in thought to notice his gaze, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want her to try the summons again since he feared that she would get the same result.

It was then he heard more growling but it was coming from behind him. He turned and noticed that the dust was still their, he said a small wind spell to clear it away and when that was finished he wished that he hadn't done it.

Across from him was a large horde of zombies starring at him and his students.

Nobody moved until one zombie stepped forwards followed by another, then another and another. Soon they where all coming towards him, until they broke into a mad charge.

Then a voice called out. **"KILL THEM ALL!"**

* * *

**AN: Their done.**

**Hope that's good.**

**Also I hated how I done the scene on earth where the zombies go through the portal. I think it was poorly written.**

**Anyway the reason I was doing this is because I've been plagued by this idea for awhile and I needed to get rid of it.**

**I'm going to write the first chapter for each of my story ideas that I have on my profile page cause they keep annoying me. And I can't focus.**

**Until then Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Demon and the Girl

AN: Now chapter 2 hopes its good.

"blah blah blah."-Normal speech,

_"blah blah blah."_-Thoughts,

"blah blah blah."-Speech in unison,

**"blah blah blah."**-Demonic announcer

I own nothing. If I did then I would be the Demonic announcer.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Demon**

**The Girl**

* * *

**"KILL THEM ALL!"** A demonic voice called out causing the human children to scream and shudder in fear.

"Children get inside the great hall!" Colbert yelled readying another fireball. The students quickly collected their familiars, except for Tabitha who's dragon had taken to the skies circling around watching the horde with a hawk like gaze.

Louise ran with her year mates into the great hall shutting the doors behind them, they then saw a few commoner maids, who had stopped cleaning and where looking at them curiously.

A blond haired boy with a frilly shirt with the top few buttons opend pointed at the closest maid. "You what's your name?" The boy-Guiche-Didn't really care but since it was a girl and he was gentlemen. (At least in public) He had to be formal.

"Um S-Siesta m'lord." She stuttered curtsying, her friends looked at her fearfully about what was to come.

"I want you to go and collect the headmaster there's zombies outside." He said and the girls face paled she curtseyed quickly and fled to the headmasters tower.

The other maids had huddled together and started whispering about the news. Then one asked. "M'lord may I go and inform the teachers?"

"Wh- Oh yes go on." He said waving her off. Louise stayed quiet so far everyone had forgotten about her so that was good.

"This is all your fault Zero!"

Or not.

She looked over to who had said it, and wasn't surprised when it turned out to be Montmorency. "Your a necromancer, a heretic that's why you've always failed!" She screeched loudly causing those nearby to wince.

Louise's heart sank as she saw some people nod their heads in agreement and that the maids who had heard everything now chattering with more excitement, and where giving her worried glances.

"Now, now Montmorency calm down." Guiche said taking the girls hands in his own.

She looked at him and her gaze softened slightly. "But Guiche you have to agree with what I said."

He nodded. "Yes my sweet flower I heard what you said, and I understand but it is not the Zeros fault. She can't help it after all her magic is evil." He then started to complement her and her beauty.

Everyone watching had mixed reactions. The students where nodding and agreeing with Guiche or shaking their heads. While the maids where trying not gag at the cheesy sight.

Louise again kept her silence. Yes she could shout and yell but that would only cause more trouble and no one would believe her.

After all who would believe a necromancer. Besides Guchie was doing this for publicity he wasn't doing this out the goodness of his heart.

She didn't notice that one person whom she would least suspect to even believe her was watching her now. The dark skinned, red haired beauty looked at the pinkette with a worried expression. She and Louise may have not been friends but she knew for a fact that the girl would never do this intentionally.

It was then that Siesta reappeared with an aged old man and woman trailing slowly behind her. When they where spotted they where swarmed by the students.

The old man raised his hands and called for calm. Then he asked. "Now then what's this I hear about zombies?"

It was no surprise when the students pointed at Louise and recounted what happened. Osmond kept quiet thinking, this was a problem he knew that. But it wasn't only for the school, oh no. It was also for Miss Vallière as well he knew what happened to those who practised necromancer.

It was then that a door to the great hall opened a Colbert stepped in slamming the door shut before falling to his knees looking tried.

"Jean are you alright?" Osmond walking to him and helping him up.

He nodded. "Yes headmaster I'm only tired."

"Sir are all gone?" A student asked when Osmond placed Colbert on a bench.

Sadly for everyone he shook his head. "No their where to many of them."

A commotion caused everyone to turn. On the opposite side of the room teachers appeared with the maid who went to get them, they each wore confused expressions. "Headmaster what's going on? Theirs strange fellows on the school grounds but this commoner called them zombies.." A teacher asked.

"I'm afraid those 'strange fellows' as you called them are zombies." Osmond said gravely and the teachers gasped.

"But headmaster who could summon such monsters?" A plump woman named Chevreuse asked.

All eyes then made their way over Louise who flinched and hung her head. The teachers started to mutter about her again before they where shushed by Osmond. "That's enough. We must deal with the problem at hand."

Everyone nodded and Colbert decided to inform them of what they where up against. "There's something you need to know: These zombies arn't regular ones."

"What do you mean?"

"Well first off they can run." Everyone gasped at this information then he went on. "There's something else they appeard to lead by a voice."

Everyone frowned. "What voice Jean?" Osmond asked.

The man shuffled uncomfortably he didn't want to get Louise in trouble but he had to tell. "I-I'm not sure but it appears to be... Demonic in nature."

Once again all eyes found Louise who was still looking at the ground not darreing to look up. She could picture the inquisition coming after her.

The headmaster decided to step in before this got messy. "Children I want you all to head to your dorm rooms, do NOT open your doors nor leave for any reason. Until a teacher comes to collect you." The students nodded and hurried away he then looked to the maids. "I want you all to find the others who work here and inform them of what's happened."

They responded with 'Yes sirs' and hurried off. Osmond then addressed his teachers. "Now then we shall head out and destroy these monsters." He said before the doors shook as the undead outside tried to batter them down.

"Miss Longuevillie would you be so kind as to open the door." He said readying himself.

She nodded and took hold of the door handle with both hands and pulled. "Remember everyone aim for their heads." Colbert called out.

When the door was opened fully a zombie staggered inside groaning followed by two more. Osmond said a quick incantation and sent a blade of wind to decapitate them. Their heads fell of their shoulders and rolled to the ground followed by two thuds.

The third zombie who's head was hanging by a thread of flesh was still coming towards them. Osmond sent a blast of wind at the creatures chest sending flying onto its back with its head severed.

The teachers morale seemed to have heightened at this and they resolved to just as well as the headmaster. They then left the great hall and went out into the courtyard to deal with the undead.

No one noticed that Miss Longuevillie had left for another location.

* * *

**Louise's**

**Dorm room**

* * *

Louise was lying on her bed with her face buried in her pillow.

She was crying.

She thought that today she was going to finally be a proper mage. But it appeared that the Founder had other plans. Yes she was a Mage but it was necromancer, dark magic used only by evil, twisted, or insane people. Not even the Elves dabbled in such things they thought it was just as bad as any other crime to preform such things.

She remembered a story she was told about the Founder and Elves joining forces to combat an evil necromancer who was trying to achieve Lichhood.

The story went that long ago when the Founder lead his holy crusade against the Elves trouble brewed back home. A very powerful necromancer had been trying to achieve Lichhood but had failed countless times. He didn't know why and it was that he believed that it was because of the Founder Brimir's presence on the earth that forbid home from reaching a higher plane of existence.

So he started raising the dead whenever he could, rumors claim that he summoned a dragon made of bones as his familiar when he preformed the Springtime Summoning Ritual. He then started a campaign of terror and made his way across the lands in order to murder the Founder. Of course the Founder was forewarned of the threat and made a temporary truce with the Elves, who surprisingly accepted.

The Elves even sent some of their own soldiers to help as they knew that this human. No not a human:

Monster.

Was a threat to all things both human and Elven.

The stories are jumbled around and are mixed. Some claim that Brimir's familiar fought and killed the Bone Dragon other sources claim that the necromancer did achieve his Lichhood only to be killed by the Founder anyway.

No one truly knows what happened between the two except that the Founder did confront the necromancer and kill him singlehandedly.

Then the Founder created the elements school so that all nobles would follow it and wouldn't stray from the right path. And ever since then it was considered heresy to do magic other than what the Founder had decreed.

_"And that's me. A heretic." _She thought bitterly.

**"How do you know that?"** A voice whispered.

Louise jumped and fell out her bed she looked around the room. "Where are you?" She called out trying to keep the fear from her voice.

The demon chuckled darkly. **"I am everywhere and nowhere."**

"What?!"

**"I inside your head." **He said simply.

The girl groaned and fell onto her pillow. "Leave me alone! I don't want to deal with you."

**"Oh I'm sure you do after all your own teachers and parents are going to kill you."** He then waited for her response.

Louise's head shot up again. "What?! No... The- No they wouldn't my mother wo-"

The demon laughed. **"Ha! From what I can tell your mother is going to take pleasure in burning her heretic daughter."**

Louise stamped her foot. "That's not true!" She shouted. "My mother would be upset she can never allow it!"

**"Oh and what guarantee do you have on that? The rule of steel?"**

Louise shook her head. "How in the Founders name do you know this?!"

**"Are you deaf or just stupid? I'm in your head. I now know everything about you."**

"W-well stop it and leave!"

**"You should probably stop screaming people will think you've went mad." **He then laughed as the girl's face went red with anger.

"Well of course they would, people think I'm a necromancer." She huffed.

**"Their ya go again with that 'necromancer' crap. There's nothing wrong with being a necromancer."**

"Oh really? And what could be worse than that." She was being sarcastic but the demon took it seriously.

**"Well you try being put in charge of damed group of undead who barely listen and then ya have to-... Hang on." **She frowned wondering what he meant when he said aloud. **"DOUBLE POINTS."**

She blinked. "What was that?"

**"One of your teachers picked up a power up." **He said talking in her skull again.

Louise's eyes widened as she rememberd that her teachers where now fighting... Her zombies. "Are they alright? Are they winning? And what do you mean by power up?"

The demon sighed. **"First off: Yes. 2nd Yes. And a power up is like a reward for defeating the zombies, the one your teacher picked up is for doubling the points given whenever points are earned."**

Louise thought for a moment. "How do you know how many points you have? And what are they used for?"

It was awhile before the demon answered. **"Well its supposed to tell ya how many you got but I don't know where the counter is." **He started to mutter to himself before going on. **"As for what they're used for? Well ya use them to buy weapons, open new pathways, use traps and open the Mystery Box."**

"So it's like a big sick game." Louise said putting the pieces together.

**"A fun sick game hahaha."** He then started to laugh.

She groaned. So now instead of being a simple necromancer she was now a demon summoning, necromancer, sick game hostess. And she just managed to preform magic properly.

She hated her life.

She fell back onto the bed and buried her face in her pillow.

But the demon wasn't going to give her any peace. **"Hey come on its not all that bad."**

She wasn't sure if he was being serious or not so she replied. "Go away."

The announcer sighed. **"Yeah I can't really do that."**

She rolled onto her back and asked. "What do you mean?"

**"Well there's two reasons."** He said. Then... Cleared his throat? **"First off I'm... In... your head. So I'm kinda stuck with you."** He said it slowly like he was talking to an idiot Whitch caused her anger to rise. **"And the other reason is: The zombies are here so I gotta stay."**

Now that got her attention. "So why don't you just tell them to leave?"

She waited to hear his excuse. **"Well I can't order them."**

"What?!"

**"Calm down sheesh. Anyway I can't order cause they don't listen. However I can give them some simple directions or instructions."**

To Louise he sounded bitter at that but that wasn't caught her attention. "So if you wanted them to leave the academy then you would do so by telling them to leave?"

The demon shrugged but he forgot that she couldn't see him and so answered. **"Probably."**

"Then why didn't you do so before!?" Louise shouted annoyed that the zombies could've left ages ago.

**"Well it never crossed my mind."** He said trying to defend himself.

"Yeah well it has now so get rid of them!"

The announcer was quiet before he sighed and muttered to himself before saying aloud. **"RETREAT."**

Louise ran to her window and looked outside. She could see the Vestry Court which grass once green was now stained with dark patches of red and bodies. Thankfully they where zombie corpses and not her teachers or commoners it was then she saw a few running past, some tripped over the corpses only to pick themselves up and continue on.

She saw another figure follow behind but she recognised them as a teacher.

Louise allowed herself to sigh in relief before falling back onto her bed. "Thank you." She said to the demon. It sounded weird to be thanking a demon but she supposed that it was only best to be polite.

**"Your... Welcome."** He said sounding awkward. **"Well I'll leave you be for now I've put those zombies somewhere."** Then he went silent.

Louise layed on her bed and started to think about her future. She was worried about how her mother and father where going to react to her being necromancer.

Would they disown her?

Would they exile her?

Would they call the chruch?

She didn't know what they would do but she did know one thing: They where not going to be too fond of her newfound magic.

* * *

**Headmasters Office**

**Awhile**

**Later**

* * *

Old Osmond sat down comfortably in his chair. He felt like he had aged a few more years with that fight. When he was a young man he had seen his fair share of bloodshed but he only fought zombies on a few occasions.

Zombies, undead, walking dead. Three names that where for the same monstrosities, horrible creatures that had risen after death to attack the living. And that was what made it worse since anyone bitten could become a zombie or a necromancer who had the skills and talents could raise them.

Another word: Necromancer. Men and women who had turned their backs on the Founders light to dabble in evil, dark magic. Well that wasn't entirely true seeing as from Osmonds point-of-view magic wasn't good nor evil. It was much like nature not bad not good it was just itself.

Speaking of necromancers he now had to find out what to do with his little resident necromancer:

Miss Vallière.

True be told he was at a loss on what to do. He knew that he had to report this to the chruch but then that would mean that the Inquisition would get involved and his concise couldn't allow that. He could keep this privately between the teachers, school and Louise's family since it only happened in school. And even if the servants knew and would gossip a little gold here and their would keep them quiet.

Sighing aloud he looked at the teachers who in his office. They were all sitting down in chairs-that the servants had brought for-drinking water.

They where all exhausted from the fighting. Osmond was proud of them they had defened the school and the people within and they fought well.

Colbert was the only one who wasn't here since he was dealing with cremating the corpses. Osmond tried to tell him to rest first but the man stubbornly refused. He had said that they had to do this now otherwise they risk the infection spreading.

"Now everyone tell me. Was anyone injured or bitten?" He asked.

Fortunately everyone shook their heads. A teacher-Whose name was Phillips-said. "No headmaster we kept our distance from them and destroyed their heads as instructed."

"Good, good but did anyone come across the demon controlling the undead?" He was quiet interested in where it was seeing as he never saw it he only heard its voice.

Unfortunately (or not) the teachers shook their heads. "No we didn't see it only heard it." It was Phillips who answered again.

Another teacher then spoke up. "What did it mean by 'Double points'?"

It was Chèvreuse who spoke up. "I think I did that." When everyone was focusing on her she continued. "What happened was I killed a zombie and when it fell to the ground the number '2' appeared with 'x' next to it above the corpse. Glowing a lime green."

Everyone frowned at that and she went on. "I know I shouldn't have touched it but I felt... Drawn to it."

"What do you mean 'drawn'?" Osmond asked worried that she may have been corrupted by the demon.

The woman shrugged. "I don't mean in a bad way. It was like I was supposed to touch it and when I did nothing happened. Well except the demon's voice."

The other teachers nodded, since to their eyes nothing happened and Chevreuse was fine. Osmond knew that there was something more to it than that but he didn't know what.

It was then a teacher asked the question that he was reluctant to answer. "Sir Osmond what is to be about... Miss Vallière?" The man didn't hide distaste for the girl.

Regardless all eyes turned to the old man. He was wondering if acting senile right now would help buy time. But decided against it. "I believe it would be best if kept this to ourselves."

All at once the teachers cried out 'what's' and 'whys'. He raised to signal them calm. "Please do not shout. Anyway I think it would be in our best interests to keep a lid on this."

"But why?" Phillips cried. "We must inform the church of this she's a heretic."

"And your also forgetting that we didn't destroy all the zombies. The ones that survived escaped into the forest we must inform the town guards and warn the countryside." Chevreuse added earning grave nods from everyone.

Osmond had already thought of answers for these questions. "About the zombies: True they've escaped but they are few in numbers now and will be killed by the beasts that live in the forests." That was a hit and miss since the forest contained many creatures ranging from wolfs and rabbits, to orcs and trolls.

So the undead didn't have a chance against them.

"Now about informing the church." He began. "If the circumstances where different then I would happliy both inform the chruch and hand over the heretic. But this 'heretic' is a young scared girl who didn't mean for this happen, the only thing that she has ever truly wanted was preform correctly."

He paused letting that sink in before adding. "And I know for a fact that you all have never encouraged her and thought that she was a waste of time and effort." He stopped and looked at his teachers sternly who all shifted uncomfortably. Although he admitted to himself that he wasn't being fair he too never encouraged her, but he always believed that their was a reason.

Which is why he never expelled her. Well that and her mother.

Which reminded him. "Of course her family will have to be told especially her mother, anyone wish to do so." He wasn't truly asking but he enjoyed the looks on their faces at the thought of telling, The Heavy Wind that her daughter was a necromancer and that they had been responsible for informing the chruch.

As one they shook their heads and he smiled. "Excellent. So all that is needed is to inform Miss Vallière about what is to happen." Most teachers nodded while others who where obviously against this idea stayed still and quiet. "Now Miss Longuevillie would you kindly go collect Miss Vallière."

The woman only nodded weakly and limped out.

The poor dear had been attacked by the undead. When the other teachers had left to fight horde she had a bad feeling that someone was trying to enter the vault. So she decided to check it out and what she found was a group of undead trying to batter down the vault doors.

She ran but they chased her then she tripped and fell hurting her ankle. The zombies where about to consume her, but the demon called for them to retreat and they did leaving her alone until she found and brought to the healers.

Osmond wondered if they did a good job. He didn't doubt their abilities but he felt the need to do a full body check on her. Of course it was all for medical reasons. After all what type of headmaster would he be if he didn't care for the welfare of his students and staff.

Especially the young secretary.

* * *

**Corridors**

* * *

Miss Longuevillie or otherwise known as Fouquet the Sculptor limped her way towards Louise's dorm room muttering angrily to herself.

She had failed to gain access to the vault.

She made a mistake. She had spent countless hours in the library reading up on wards and runes trying to find a way through the vaults defences. Her original plan was to cause a distraction on the day of the Void. That was the day that the Princess arrived then attack the vault while everyone was distracted.

However when everyone left to deal with the zombies she decided to up her plans by heading to vault right away. But she had forgotten that some runes and wards where dormit unless they where activated for certain reasons.

What happened was when she started getting rid of the other wards older wards that where placed to deal with necromanceary activated. Meaning that when the zombies appeared these wards sensed this and activated. Of course Fouquet didn't know this until they tried to kill her, the wards knew that she wasn't a zombie.

But they knew that she was capable of using magic so they assumed that she was the necromancer. She dodged each attack easily then fled down the stairs only to trip and sprain her ankle. Her yell caused a few servants to come to her location and they asked what happened.

Naturally she lied.

Spinning a tail using the zombies as the reason. And because they trusted her so much they believed her and told Osmond about what happened.

Even though she was in the clear she was still upset that she failed.

Oh well she can still do her original plan. Hopefully the teachers wouldn't figure out that most of the wards had broken and she could enter the easily and be on her way. She still had contact with the bandits as well so all was not lost her plan could still now that some of the stuff was-out the-way.

She sighed as she continued on to collect Louise. She wouldn't lie when she said that she was worried for the girl. She knew it sounded strange but for some reason she couldn't help but feel a connection to her.

Fouquet never interacted with the students much but when it came to Louise she didn't need too. Everyone talked about her whispering rumours and lies. Some believed that she was left on the door step of the Vallière family and was taken in. Others believed that she was simply cursed by Brimir, but for what no one knew.

And now the girl both a demon and zombies this cause things to get worse but she was sure Osmond would put a stop to that. She allowed herself to smile at the thought, she didn't like the man much but despite his... Faults. He would do what he can to help her and for that she actually liked him a little more.

_Little_ being the key word.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't realise that she was standing outside the girls door. Taking a breath she knocked.

Their was a sound of what appeared to have been feet hitting the ground then a meek. "Come in."

Miss Longuevillie opened the door and stepped inside Louise's bedroom and looked at the girl. She could tell that she had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy.

But she thought it best to get straight to the point. "Hello I'm here to take you to the headmasters office." She said as kindly as she could.

Louise nodded before asking. "Is it ok if I get tidied up first?"

Fouquet nodded. "Of course I'll wait outside." Then she shut the door and waited.

She didn't like what had to happen to the girl but Osmond wasn't going to tell the chruch so that was good. But she did wonder how the girls family would react. They would most likely disown her but she thought they wouldn't do that they probably forbid her from doing magic.

She sighed then the door opened and Louise stepped out wearing a clean uniform but she had gotten rid of her purple cloak.

"I'm ready." She said and Fouquet nodded before leading the way back to the headmasters office.

* * *

**Forest**

**Road**

* * *

"Your it!" A peasant boy called running away from the girl.

"Not for long I'll get you Pascal!" The girl called back laughing.

"Oi don't go too far we're almost home!" A man far behind with firewood over his shoulder, and holding an axe in his other hand.

"Yes papa." Both children said together before looking at eachother then laughing. Their just shook his head before chuckling they always found it funny when they said something together.

Both Pascal and Page-the girl-calmed down walked side-by-side. They followed the road until they came across a dirt path which lead to their home.

The children ran ahead ready to see their mother but they stopped suddenly and stared at their house. Their father saw this but he thought that they where waiting for him. However he noticed that they starring at their home. Looking over he then saw someone standing outside.

"Whose that dad?" Page asked pointing.

"I don't know." Her father said putting the firewood down walking over to where his children where. They where still a little far away from their home so they couldn't see the man clearly.

Pascal then asked. "Are they friends of mum?"

"I don't think so son." He did not like this.

"Are they bad men?" Page asked looking at her father followed by her brother.

He didn't know what to say he didn't want them to be scared but what could he do. So he knelt placeing his axe on the ground and gripped both their shoulders before asking. "Now do you two remember about what me and your mum said when theirs trouble?"

Both children and said together. "Yes we where to head to the Counts estate and tell him about what happened."

Their dad nodded. "Good, good now listen I'm going to check him out see who he is and check on your mother. If... I'm not back or something happens I want you two to take each others hands and run as fast as you can to his home and don't stop till you get their. Do you both understand?"

They nodded but he could see that they where trying to keep the tears at bay. He their shoulders a small squeeze before telling them both. "I love you two." He kissed them both on their foreheads, hugged them, ruffled their heads. picked up his axe, then started to jog over to his house.

Both children watched their father quietly as jogged but then ran as the strange man entered their home. They held hands as they watched him enter their slowly with the axe in both hands.

Then they waited, and waited. But nothing happened they where to far away to hear anything and they getting scared and worried.

It was then someone came out the house. But it wasn't their father, it was the strange man. Something happened to their mother and father they knew that. It was then another person came out of the house followed by another and another.

And none of these people where their parents.

* * *

**AN: Right well chapter done.**

**Now sorry this took awhile but I screwed myself over on how to write this so I stuck with this way.**

**Anyway I'm sure your like 'What the fuck!?' Well let me tell you somethings.**

**1) The necromancer and Brimir story thing. I made that up. Just wanted to give more reason about why these people would hate necomancers and such. Plus 6000 gives a lot ya good reason to make up history in this.**

**2) Ok I know the demonic announcer doesn't act/sound like that. But it's my demon it's not Maxis or Samantha or anything. Kinda my own.**

**3) Ancient Wanderer I read your review and I will answer your questions in a PM since I don't want to revile anything in this. So you mite get that tomorrow cause I want to stop writing right now. But I would point out thank you for your review it was what made finish this.**

**Well honestly something happened to my T.V. There's no volume I don't know why.**

**Anyway thanks to everyone else for your Reviews, favs, and follows.**

**Next chapter: Louise listens to what the headmaster has to say, as well as the demon. And the zombies encounter a Count.**

**Thanks for reading this story please leave a review below.**


End file.
